Comforting Arms
by Oceanwind
Summary: Nami finds herself unable to sleep at night and she starts finding herself wandering to a certain someone's door. Things can be misread, and that is the last thing she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or it's characters. They belong to Mr. Oda

**Comforting Arms**

**Chapter One**

_It was just a dream_, she told herself. Cold sweat drenched her body and she hugged the pillow to her chest with a little more force. She couldn't even remember the dream; the images were already slipping away. Still she knew it scared her, and she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She sighed feeling weary, but not really wanting to get out of bed. That was the third time this week a nightmare had woken her up. The last time she had gone to Chopper to ask for some time of sleeping aid and the little reindeer had freaked out on her. He told her to find something comforting, like a pillow, and curl up with it. Only her pillow wasn't offering much comfort. Maybe some fresh air would help?

She stretched, not really wanting to leave the warmth of her bed, but she didn't want to stay confined to it a moment longer.

She walked mindlessly on the deck and around the ship for a little while. She stopped suddenly finding her legs parked in front of a door.

"Luffy," she whispered. Her hand rested on the doorway to his room as she lightly knocked on the door before her. It had been two years. Two extremely hard, almost unbearable, years since she had last knocked on his door like this. Despite the hour she wanted to see him and if it was at all possible find comfort. Her captain may not look like it but he had a way with emotions and feelings unlike anyone else she knew.

She wasn't sure if she knocked hard enough to be heard. Half of her had wanted to knock as loudly as possible but the other half restrained her. She would feel awful if he had been asleep or resting, or busy… eating or whatever Luffy did in his free time this late at night… more than likely sleeping.

That was a lie. She wanted him to be awake and open the door to see her. Half of her wanted to throw the door open like she used to and just barge in. But two years had passed and although Luffy was the same… he was different and that made her pause with uncertainty. He was still Luffy, still the same happy go lucky kid, but often times she would catch him deep in thought while staring out into the ocean. Luffy wasn't one to have long heart filled talks about deep and meaningful things but the look on his face when he stared into the ocean wasn't a look of spacing out, it was a look of life changing thoughts. No one on the crew disturbed him then; it was like it was an unspoken rule. He would snap out of it and then rush to play with Chopper or Ussop but still, his eyes always retained a serious tone to them now.

The door opened and he stood there before her. He had grown a couple of inches, so he now had to look down slightly at her. His onyx eyes still burned whenever they met her eyes. There was something else different though, and she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Nami?" he whispered as he opened his door wider to let her in. She smiled and slipped in thankful to get out of view in case someone else was up at this hour. Highly unlikely but she still wouldn't appreciate being caught, she stopped her thoughts and backtracked, getting caught doing what exactly?

"What are you doing awake?" he asked when she didn't offer any words of her own. She could see that he had been asleep as he shook his head slightly and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He stifled a yawn as he waited for her answer.

"I …"

What? She couldn't sleep? It was the first time in months since they had been reunited and nothing crazy was going on and she actually had time to think. What was she supposed to say? That when her thoughts were left alone to reflect on things that she wound up thinking of him? Or when she tried to mindlessly wander around the ship late at night she wound up in front of his door? She was allowed to think of him, he was her Captain after all, but she knew she shouldn't be allowed the thoughts about him that she was having. About how muscular he had become in their absence and how much she missed his carefree ways. How she was a woman grown now and for once she just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms…

It was all very wrong. She shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep. I thought I saw your light on and you could use some company."

It was a lie. He could tell as he tilted his head to the side to study her.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked quietly.

"I… was just feeling lonely," she mumbled. It was silly really. How could she be lonely when she was surrounded by her friends? It was just her bed felt so empty and so cold and those stupid haunting dreams taunted her every time she closed her eyes.

"You want to sleep with me?" he offered.

She was just about to punch him and go storming out of the room but the pure innocence in his eyes told her he didn't mean it in the way a normal adult man would say that phrase. Still there was an understanding in his voice he wouldn't have possessed two years ago. It was like he knew what it was like to be so lonely being surrounded by the friends you love. For the first time since being back on the Sunny she cursed its large size and ample amount of room for everyone to have their own room. Still her Captain's offer was inviting.

"You really are clueless," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

She didn't want to wreck the moment and explain what his words really implied. She wanted the childish innocence he offered for the night. She wanted his warmth and comfort lying next to her. She just shook her head chuckling to herself as she crawled into his bed. Luffy jumped in after her and happily wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest. He buried his face into her neck and mumbled something happily.

"What?" she asked, feeling a large blush stain her face.

"You're so warm," he repeated turning his face slightly so that he wasn't speaking into the pillow or her neck. His breath tickled her ear. _Because you are making me,_ she thought to herself. How could he have such an instantaneous effect on her like that? It was all too easy, too natural. It was like he was expecting her to do this. Luffy looked at her with half closed eyes, a lazy smile on his face.

"Goodnight Nami," he said sleepy and then promptly passed out. Maybe he really did just want her to sleep with him as well. Maybe he had been feeling the same absence she had been feeling.

"Goodnight Luffy," she whispered back.

She thought she was going to stay awake with thoughts buzzing nonstop but his embrace was so inviting. In a matter of seconds she found herself dozing off to sleep and sighed contentedly. Luffy's familiar scent filled her lungs and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up alone hours later as the sun spilled on her eyes, calling her back from the realm of unconsciousness. She smiled lazily as she found that the bed was still warm next to her and snuggled into it for a moment longer.

"Morning Nami," Luffy said popping his head out of the bathroom. He laughed as she sat up bolt right and blushed. His body dripping from the shower he had just taken, but hid the lower half behind the towel strapped around his waist. He bustled around his room grabbing the clothes he had discarded this morning and she was mildly surprised he knew what a shower was and that he had one in his room. It didn't seem like Luffy to participate in daily grooming rituals like showers.

"Morning," she said tiredly.

And then it hit her. She had to get the hell out of his room and fast. If anyone caught her here with him it would be awful. Sanji's reaction was the first one that came to mind. The cook would throw a shit fit that she sought out Luffy's bed for comfort in the middle of the night, and quite frankly she didn't want to have to defend herself and Luffy from the man's jealous rage. It was purely innocent. Nothing had happened. She had just slept next to him. She bolted out of bed.

"See you at breakfast," she said as she flung the door open and charged out of there as quickly as possible.

_Stupid_! Her mind roared as she made a mad dash for her room. _Idiot_! It continued as she flung open her own door and slammed it loudly behind her to lean against it. Half the ship had probably heard her loud thundering footsteps to make it to her room and heard her slam her door.

"Nami?" she heard someone call. She swallowed and tried to compose herself as she stuck her head out the door to see who was calling and who she would have to lie to.

"You look well rested," Chopper remarked and smiled up at her. He eyed her slightly suspiciously as if she had stolen a sleeping pill or two.

"I feel well rested," she told him returning a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you found some peace. Did you sleep out on deck or something? I thought I heard you running and your door slam," he asked innocently.

_Dammit here it comes_, she told herself.

"Uh no. I was just checking the coordinates making sure we were on track," she told him.

"I thought we anchored the ship last night?" Chopper said.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. See you at breakfast Chopper," she said closing the door quickly and dismissing her friend from further interrogating her. She let out a deep breath and turned quickly to make good on her word with a long shower.

_Never again_, she promised herself._ Even if it is completely innocent… they wouldn't understand. It could destroy the crew. Romance isn't something that we are all looking for. We have dreams. Focus on our dreams. _

_ROMACNE?_! Her mind screamed at her as she turned on the shower. She stripped quickly and plunged herself into the cold water. Shaking her out of her thoughts as her mind contemplated the cold water splashing her body.

_Better_, she told herself. _It would just be interpreted as romance. We can't have that. It's a distraction. It would be awkward._

After a nice long shower Nami finally pulled herself out of the water. She dried her body and pulled her hair into a pony tail, grabbed the nearest swimsuit top she had, and flung on a pair of pants. Honestly if the rest of her crew was going to run around half naked she might as well too. It was more comfortable this way anyways. Her skin could breathe better, and she could feel the wind better and anticipate the weather with more accuracy.

"Oy wench," Zoro called knocking loudly on her door. She could feel a vein throbbing in her temple. For whatever reason Zoro liked to start off his day with a sharp punch to the head as he normally did this every morning to call her down to breakfast. She ripped her door open to glare at him.

"Luffy's looking for you," he said in a bored tone. He propped his arm against the door frame and sent her a questioning look. She swallowed. Besides Sanji, Zoro was the other person on the crew she did not want to find out about this weakness. Sure he was her nakama, and she loved him like a brother but they had enough leverage on each other already. Two years separated and things could be forgotten, she didn't need him to find out this…

"I slept with Luffy last night," she whispered in a hushed tone. His jaw dropped.

"What the fu-"

"Not what you think!" she hissed pulling him into her room and closing the door firmly behind him.

"You slept with him? I could have sworn he was asexual," Zoro muttered.

"I told you not what you think. I just slept in the same bed with him," she muttered trying to fight the childish whining tone from winning over in her voice. Zoro had a habit of bringing it out of her.

"So why tell me?"

"It's not a big deal is it?" she asked. Because if one person could give her a straight blunt answer it was Zoro, and even if they did have a love hate relationship he was still her friend. Besides he liked giving Sanji a harder time than her, and she had stopped teasing him about his debt. He wouldn't be cruel and hold this over her head; at least he wouldn't be able to with Sanji around. He would be able to see into all of this in the simplest way. He would know.

"If love cook finds out he might explode," Zoro said chuckling. "That might be amusing to see…"

So she was right. Her only real worry would be Sanji. She sighed.

"Hmmm… I might not tell him if a certain debt was lifted," he continued smirking at her. He leaned back against her door and she scowled at him.

"If you so much as even think about using that as a bargaining tool with me I will triple your debt every day for the next three years," she hissed.

Zoro just raised his eye brow and smirked.

"I'll cut it in half if you don't say a word," she muttered darkly.

"Shake on it, and Robin as a witness," Zoro said almost happily but his face remained composed and serious.

She cursed. There really wasn't a way to get out of this without half the crew knowing but really the only response she needed to worry about was Sanji. Another reason why this was such a hazard. The serious fight this could cause within the crew, she should be being punished by Zoro right now. He was the first mate. He should be lecturing her. Well he was sort of punishing her wasn't he? He was taking away some of his debt and he was calling for a witness. She sighed.

"Alright, but no one else can know. I just…"

Zoro silenced her with his own sigh. She shut up feeling a large blush stain her face. She didn't need to explain herself to Zoro of all people. He would understand, which is why she had blurted it out to him. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Better go see Luffy before breakfast," he muttered opening her door and smirked over his shoulder as he exited.

Nami sighed for the millionth time this morning. Already Zoro knew and then Robin would more than likely pry around until she found out, Chopper was close to busting her, and who knew how long she could keep this under wraps. She wanted nothing more than to jump back into the shower all of a sudden feeling very weary, but Zoro was right. She should go see Luffy before breakfast. Just to clear a few things through that idiot's head before they saw the cook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. The song Brook's sings is by Chase Coy called Lullaby ;) - I don't own that either.

**Comforting Arms**

**Chapter Two**

"Luffy?" she asked knocking on the door to make her presence known. This time however she didn't wait for him to open the door and just barged in.

She wasn't sure what to expect walking into his room. She sure as hell wasn't ready to see Zoro, Robin, and Franky all staring at her with knowing eyes. She froze for a split second before giving them an unsure smile.

"I thought you said Luffy wanted to see me?" she said directing her question at the swordsman, eyes narrowed dangerously. He just smirked.

"Do you honestly think he would wait for breakfast?" Zoro returned, his smile widening in a sinister way.

"Does this really need to be made out into such a big deal?" Nami sighed gesturing towards Robin and Franky. Franky at least had a clueless look plastered on his face but Robin had a knowing smile which she half attempted to hide behind her hand.

"She's right Swordsman-san. Maybe just having witnesses is enough," Robin said. And for not the first time Nami was forever thankful towards the woman she admired as a big sister.

"Yeah but this is pretty suuuppper that Crazy over there is doing this Sis," Franky said smiling.

"You already told him?" she half shrieked.

"Just an extra witness about Zoro's debt being cut in half," Robin assured.

Nami stomped over towards Zoro, to give the moss head credit he didn't flinch. She was so very tempted to hit him over the head and stomp back out of the room but she couldn't have him blurt it out in front of Franky. She knew that telling him was a bad idea. Zoro didn't care about gossip but that didn't mean he would withhold information from others especially if it meant that he finally had a bargaining tool that was working against her to lower his debt. She shook his hand and then promptly stormed back out of the room.

"Does that count?" she heard him ask Franky while Robin laughed quietly to herself.

After that the rest of the day went by normally. Nothing of real interest happened, she didn't avoid her captain, and he seemed as oblivious as ever. For one thing she was thankful that she didn't have to tell him to not say anything, he seemed intent on keeping it to himself, or at least he wasn't going to say anything unless someone asked. No one would think to ask him unless she started acting funny. She had to act normal. So she did.

()()()()()()()()

Her sheets were cool and uninviting. Her bed was as hard as a rock. She briefly wondered why the hell Luffy got such a comfortable bed and she had to sleep on this slate of bedrock. Maybe she was exaggerating (just a little bit), but she knew as soon as the light went out she did not want to be in her own bed. She sighed, her sheets rustling as she moved. She tossed; her eyes seemed to work on their own accord and wouldn't drop close. She was so tired; it had been such a long day.

The next thing she knew the sun was rising. Not even a single hour of sleep? She groaned it was going to be a very long day.

A few hours later at lunch Nami tried to keep herself awake. Chopper was staring at her with worried eyes, as her shoulders slumped forward, and her eyes strained to stay awake. She propped her elbow on the table and leaned into her arm as she lazily stirred the food on her plate.

"Nami?" Chopper said quietly trying not to attract too much attention.

"Nami?" he said a bit louder when it was obvious her attention was elsewhere. He failed though. The crew's conversations were always interwoven in such a way that it included everyone, and when one person dropped out of a conversation or started a new one, it was almost always noticed. This time was no different. Luffy and Usopp looked at her worriedly as their favorite partner in crime studied her.

"Huh. Oh Chopper. Sorry, I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night," she mumbled back. She took a large bite out of her food thankful for the distraction.

"I thought you found something to help you sleep at night," Chopper said, his spirit obviously falling. She knew he was against giving sleeping medication because it could become so addictive, and from the way his voice fell she knew he was thinking about giving her some.

"I'm fine Chopper. Just some bad dreams," she lied.

She shifted in her seat and made sure to sit up straight after that. She could feel several pairs of eyes burning into her and when she looked up she met Luffy's gaze. Luffy's eyes pieced hers searching for an answer before he quickly looked away and stuffed a large piece of meat in his mouth. Chopper sighed loudly bringing her attention back to him.

"If it helps any come to my office tonight. I might have something that could work," he said at least she thought he said that. Sanji just happened to butt in and talk over him.

"Nami-swaaannn you are even beautiful with bags under your eyes."

She felt a vein throb in her skull as Zoro combusted into laughter. His eyes were hard and he sent her a questioning look which she shrugged, not even a second later Sanji was all over him about laughing. She excused herself not really wanting to be in the room as the two men began to duke it out.

"So Luffy told me you had a sleep over," Usopp said. He leaned against the railing and smirked over his shoulder at her. _Dammit all to hell_, she cursed silently. She should have known that stupid captain wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. She would have punched him upside the head but it was such a waste of energy and she was so tired. She, in a very out of character moment, just shrugged and then stood beside him to lean against the railing as well.

"What about it?" she asked.

Usopp laughed and patted her shoulder a bit roughly. She glared at him. He reined it in to a nervous chuckle and slowly moved his arm away.

"He's worried about you," he said finally as silence lapped between them. She shrugged again.

"I just haven't been able to sleep lately. No reason to worry."

The sniper studied her for several long minutes in complete seriousness before letting out a deep breath.

"If you ever need to talk…"

"I know," she told him quickly. She grabbed her arm self-consciously and chewed her lip. Her eyes stayed trained on the calm ocean. Usopp left her then, smiling as he walked off to help fish. Her thoughts started to spiral as the weight of what had just transpired struck her.

Was she that much of a wreck without even realizing it that she had worried everyone? She tried to think back to the last time she had a decent night's sleep but it had been so long ago. Surely lack of sleep wouldn't cause the others to worry so much… maybe it was the fact that her health was slowly deteriorating because of it. It had been close to a month since the last time she had been able to sleep properly excluding the other night…

She looked down. Her bones were starting to protrude out of her skin, her ribs were slowly starting to show, and even if she was eating properly she had been losing weight. Her skin sagged, and her hair was losing its sheen. The bags that were formed under her eyes she had almost contributed to a permanent thing.

It wasn't a big deal though. This was nothing a couple good nights of sleep couldn't fix. She yawned and stretched.

"Nami?" Chopper called. She didn't have any time to react as the doctor grabbed her and quickly shoved her into the nearest room which just so happened to be Luffy's.

"What is it?"

"Nami. You need to take better care of yourself. This crew can't do much without you here in the New World. If you keep going down this path then Luffy is never going to become Pirate King," the little doctor scolded. He had to tell her that in his room like this? She felt an enormous load of guilt come crashing down around her. She felt the corners of her lips pull down into a frown.

"I can't sleep!" she hissed feeling strangely defensive.

"And I need to figure out how to fix it," Chopper insisted. He formed into his 'human' form, and glared down at her.

"You stay here. I'll be right back," he said as he disappeared out the door. He remerged a little later dragging Brook in with him.

"Yo ho ho~ You're bones are starting to show Nami."

She blinked. No punch line? No corny joke? No asking to see her panties?

"Shut up!" she roared and lunged to punch him. The musician dodged laughing manically as she attempted to chase him around the room.

"I'll sing you to sleep. Yo ho ho~"

"Chopper!" Nami whined feeling annoyed and exasperated. She sat down on the bed when it became clear that she wouldn't be able to catch Brook. She struggled to catch her breath and winced. It was becoming clearer by the moment that she wasn't in the best shape that she could be in, and it was all because of her lack of sleep.

"Just bear with me," the little doctor said. He looked hopefully to Brook who pulled out his guitar.

"_You can rest easy tonight. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."_

Nami glared at the wall, but her eyes stared to droop.

"Chopper. I don't see the point in sleeping the middle of the day what if-"

"I'll take care of it, or wake you. Shush Nami," he said cutting off her worries. He smiled at her giving her one last searching look before exiting the room.

"Make sure she gets to sleep Brook," he told the singer. The skeleton didn't say anything just nodded. His face pointed down giving her the impression that he was staying focused on his guitar.

"Ahem," he said clearing his throat… or he would if he had a throat. Nami smirked to herself at the lame joke (even if it was just to herself) that came with living with a living skeleton.

"May I start now?" he asked a hint of annoyance in his voice. She nodded.

"_You can rest easy tonight. Everything is going to be alright. I promise. _

_Go to sleep and dream of me tonight_

_Everything may not be perfect but at least we try _

_So Tonight; sweet dreams and sleep tight_

_I've been trying so hard _

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_And if this is how it has to be Just promise you won't forget me_

_And I'll leave you with this lullaby_

_Tonight."_

Brook's sweet voice and guitar played a steady beat as her eyes started to drift close. She vaguely heard the door open and close. She knew it wasn't Brook since the skeleton was still looming over her. Had she not been so tired already it would have been impossible to start drifting off to sleep. She felt someone place a warm hand on her cheek and throw a blanket over her as she nodded off completely.

"_I know that this hurts you_

_It hurts me too_

_I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for you_

_Sometimes it's tough-too soon-to call it love_

_But I wanted to_

_Yeah, I wanted to_

_But it's too late now to say all the Wonderful things I thought of you_

_So Tonight; sweet dreams and sleep tight_

_I've been trying so hard_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_And if this is how it has to be _

_Just promise you won't forget me_

_And I'll leave you with this lullaby _

_Tonight."_

* * *

**A/N: **:D wow reviews! Awesome to hear back from you all. Thank you very much! Sorry I didn't get a chance to message you guys all back in response. Next chapter I might have a little note for all of you like I do my other stories. :p. Also I normally don't update this quickly. Expect weekly updates (I posted early because I am leaving for vacation and won't be back in time to post. That kinda makes up for it right?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Comforting Arms**

**Chapter Three**

Nami shot up, awake. The night sky could be seen out of a window in the corner. Her arms went over her head pulling at her muscles as she yawned. She felt well rested again and even if she was groggy from sleep it didn't escape her attention that she was in Luffy's room. Maybe she just needed a different bed. She wasn't sure what threw her so abruptly out of her dream. She was having a nice one for once. Her stomach growled loudly gurgling to get her attention. Ah she had missed dinner last night; she must've slept right through it.

"Mmmmm Nammmmmi," Luffy whispered.

She froze. Her eyes struggling to make out his shape slumped over a chair that was pulled close to the edge of the bed. Half of his body was on the bed while the lower half of his body rested in the chair. His hand was dangerously close to her face, and when he said her name his fingers seemed to reach out to her.

She waited for him to stir or mumble something else in his sleep but it never came. She smiled softly at her captain.

"I won't make you worry anymore," she promised. Even if he was fast asleep it felt good to say it out loud. She would have Brook sing her to sleep every night if it had to be done, she would drink warm milk, count backwards from 100, sleep outside so that the lapping waves against the ship rocked her to sleep, or whatever else would work. She would do it if she had to.

It was literally impossible to get out of bed without moving him. With half of the bed pressed against the wall she only had one route out of bed and that would be to get past Luffy. She would have crawled past him to get out of his room and to her own but she knew it was pointless for tonight. Everyone would know she had spent the night here. That and he looked so peaceful sleeping; she couldn't bring herself to wake him.

"Meeeaaaattttt," he moaned. His body crawled into bed next to her as she wiggled as far as possible from him. His face tucked into her neck as his arms wrapped around her. She struggled to push him off but even in his sleep induced state he was strong. She wasn't gentle with him either. She huffed, annoyed, trapped against the wall and her captain.

She braced herself to scream. She knew at any second his teeth would try to take a bite out of her, he had just been talking about meat in his sleep, and she had witnessed him attempting to eat his pillow in his sleep once. Only the moment never came. His sturdy strong arms pulled her flush against his board chest and his breath tickled her neck. She felt so comfortable though. This wasn't awkward at all; she fit in his arms in all the right places. Slowly her eyes started to drift back closed.

"Namiiii," Luffy whispered into her skin. She shivered not really know what to expect she whispered back.

"Luffy."

"Don't leave," he mumbled, he held her closer to his chest with an extra squeeze. He grumbled something else unintelligible before snoring loudly.

"I won't," she whispered as her eyes slid closed.

_**SLAM**_

It felt as if the ship had been hit by cannon. She rolled out of bed quickly falling to the floor and landing in a crouched position. Luffy was still snoring but his stupid rubber arm had stretched with her fall and was still securely placed around her waist.

"You, _shitty _Captain."

She refrained from rolling her eyes as she let her legs give out beneath her. She leaned her back against the bed and let her head fall back slightly.

"Sanji," she greeted calmly. The sunlight pouring out through the window told her it was at least an hour past sunrise.

"Nami-san," he said curtly. She cocked an eyebrow. No exaggerated swan on the end of her name? He seemed to notice her confused look even if he wasn't directly looking at her. He was leaned against the smoldering door frame or at least what used to be one as he took a long drag from his smoke.

"Move aside so I can kick some manners into this dumb ass."

"What did he do?" she asked blinking a few times.

Sanji's face was priceless as he stared at her in shock. The blood drained from his face as a white pale look took over, and the cancer on a stick that had been held in his mouth fell from his lips in his shock.

"He climbed into bed with you. I told him over and over again that he couldn't even sleep in the same room as a goddess but he insisted that it was his room so he wanted to stay…"

She would have shrugged but she was desperately trying not to make eye contact with Sanji. For one she was Nami, she didn't blush over stupid things. She had been dangerously ill before and Luffy refused to leave her side, hell the entire crew had, but that was different. She could barely remember that with the fever that blurred her memory. So why was she so embarrassed now? She could follow Luffy's logic. It was his room and Nami was in it. And if she was to think like Luffy they had slept in the same bed before and it wasn't a big deal. Only now Sanji knew it. With Sanji's presence she was forced to realize that Luffy wasn't as innocent as he let on at times, and with that acknowledgement came the fact that sleeping with him was in Sanji's opinion very wrong and immoral. But now she was dangerously close to blushing and blushing meant that this wasn't innocent. Blushing implied so many things and she refused to let anything she said or did incriminate what was going on.

"I asked him to stay," she lied quietly.

If Sanji had been white before now he was a ghost.

"Why?" he half whined half cried. His blonde hair sagging in defeat with his shoulders as his eyes started to water.

"I don't have-"

"Nami? Sanji? What are you guys doing in my room?" Luffy asked sleepily from the bed interrupting whatever answer she could have possibly come up with.

"Why you stupid fuc-"

There seemed to be another explosion as Nami swiftly moved away from the bed. She couldn't help but smile slightly as the two exploded into chase. Luffy defending himself and running about his room wildly while Sanji chased him with vigor that only came when he was 'defending' a woman's honor. She couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself as the scene unfolded before her. Sanji wasn't taking it nearly as bad as she thought he would.

()()()()()()()()()

It was well after dinner the _next_ day before things started to settle down again. The whole fiasco of recent sleeping arrangements called for many jokes from certain crew members to others which led to a blonde and green tornado around the ship for most of the afternoon and well into the night. It was the second day of Luffy having to literally steal food off of everyone's plate because Sanji refused to feed him. It wasn't like he ever abided to his own plate anyways.

"Sanji just give him some damn food already," she snapped as Luffy's rubber fingers wrapped around the wonderful slice of turkey breast she had been about to stab with her fork.

"Not until he has learned his lesson Nami-Swannn~" the cook sang.

"His lesson in what? Getting seduced by Nami?" Usopp chirped.

If looks could kill Usopp would be dead a thousand times over. The room for once was deadly silent.

"I haven't succeeded yet and I don't think I ever will," she finally said letting out a sigh. Robin was the first one to break the ice and actually laugh. Franky nervously chuckled, followed by Brook's inappropriate comment she didn't bother paying attention to. It seemed like the older members of the crew understood at what she was trying to get at. That she was trying to make this acceptable for… well… everyone. She didn't' want to have to sneak around just to get a good night's sleep and the past few days had been miserable enough. She needed them all to understand but they didn't get her point. She just wanted a decent night's sleep and they all thought she was a seductress anyways, why not play that part and get a little rest out of it? This was different for the crew, a bit too mature for their taste. They weren't used to having sexuality being expressed and Nami knew that. She also knew that nothing was ever going to happen between her and her asexual captain. So why not spice things up? They were all thinking it anyways.

It didn't escape her attention that Zoro wasn't part of the boisterous laughter that had filled the room. Even Sanji sighed dejectedly and had a small smile on his lips (along with fat tears rolling down his cheeks).

Well after dinner just as she was about to go to bed for the night she heard a gentle cough.

"Zoro," she acknowledged. He was just under the tree on deck, leaning against it nonchalantly. He had a weight in one hand as he worked out his arm. His good eye was trained on her.

"Witch," he said evenly. She guessed that was as close to affection as they would ever get. She crossed the deck and stood next to him, watching the muscles in his arm move with fascination.

"You never went to talk to him did you?"

"I thought that was all a ruse to get me to shake on your stupid deal," she muttered.

"Well my deal is kind of shot since the whole crew knows now," he growled as if she was missing the obvious. "Besides I did tell you he wanted to talk to you."

"Then why hasn't he approached me?"

Zoro didn't say anything. His eye narrowed at her and his lip twitched with what she was sure was a foul name begging to escape. He refrained though and sighed.

"Just go talk to him," he snapped. He looked like he wanted to say more. His jaw was clenched and she could hear his teeth grinding together. She wanted to wait and see what he could possibly say but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Just as she was about to turn and leave Zoro grabbed her and pressed a small shell into her hand. It took her a second to realize that it was a Tone Dial.

"No one else," he mumbled as he pushed past her to make his way to his own room.

She stared at it blankly for a moment before she pushed the small button. Luffy's voice was barely above a whisper and she had to press the shell to her ear to hear it.

"_The past doesn't matter to me," Luffy said. _

"_Well you stupid shit captain that is why I know her better than you do," Sanji growled. _

"_I don't care about that. This is my room and she is in my bed," Luffy growled. _

"_I –"_

"_If she wanted comfort from you she would come to you," Luffy said roughly. _It was really the first time she had ever heard him speak so sternly to Sanji who was usually the man who could keep him in place when it came to manners.

"_Yeah, you stupid Love Cook," Zoro's gruff voice joined. "You've seen how she has been lately. No sleep, weight loss, bags under her eyes, paranoia at odd times in random situations. If she finds comfort with Luffy or in his bed who the hell are you to stop it?"_

"_Wanna go Moss head?"_

"_Outside," Luffy said sternly interrupting them. Again she was surprised at the roughness in his voice but almost obediently two pairs of footsteps could be heard marching away, and a door clicking shut. Luffy sighed. _

Luffy never sighs. Luffy never interrupts Sanji and Zoro. Her mind couldn't wrap around those two facts and she was practically forced to replay the Dial to reaffirm what she already knew.

There wasn't anything said after that the shell gave a few sharp taps and the sound of a door closing and that was it. The silence of the ship leapt out to her then. She didn't have to defend herself at all. This comfort that she was finding with Luffy, everyone had already accepted it. The awkward feeling she had been burdened with had all been fabricated out of nothing.

"_Luffy wants to talk to you," _Zoro's voice seemed to echo back to her from when he had first said those words. Since when does Luffy request a private talk with any of his crew? She gulped; maybe she had finally gone too far with her Captain. He was her Captain first and foremost and nothing would ever change that.

She steeled herself as she changed her course and made her way to his room. She hesitated just slightly outside the door before raising her hand and knocking lightly.

"Luffy?"

She really hoped he would be awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comforting Arms**

**Chapter Four**

She stood outside his door for what felt like hours. She strained her ears for any hint of noise but nothing came. Just as she was about to give up and head back to her room, the door creaked open.

Luffy's gaze wasn't sleepy, it wasn't bored, or anything else that she would expect at this time of night. His gaze searched her, it even fell on her body not in the way that was lustful but in a way that was studying, as if he was searching for a weakness. His eyes were burning with some unknown emotion when their eyes met. He sighed and relaxed the hold he had on his door to open it more for her to enter.

He still hadn't said a word, and she was beginning to wonder what she could possibly say. It was almost as if he had been waiting up for her and if that was the case then she needed to be the first one to speak. She slid past him and walked to his bed, making herself comfortable she leaned back on her elbows and let her back hit the wall behind the bed and her legs stretched out before her. She patted the bed weakly beside her gesturing to Luffy who still stood beside the door. He frowned for a split second, before sighing again and making his way to his bed. He sat on the edge, wearily and far away from her.

She wasn't sure why that hurt her feelings.

"Do you remember that first night?" he finally said quietly. She knew he wasn't talking about recently; he was talking about the first time they had ever been alone for more than five minutes. She wasn't sleeping then either, but back then it was only an occasional night's sleep that she missed.

_It had been a long day, a long fight for them all. Luffy was still partying, everyone else was winding down getting ready for bed. Often times parties like this would last until the next night, but everyone was too worn out from their fight. Although she was just as tired as the rest she wanted to feel the breeze of ocean air, and listen to the crash of waves lapping against the ship. _

"_Nami!" Luffy called excitedly. "Come here!"_

_She looked around nervously trying to pawn off Luffy on Usopp or even Zoro but she was the last one on deck. After months of being aboard this ship it was really the first time she had been alone with her Captain. She didn't resist and went to him obediently. _

"_What Luffy?" she half growled. She wasn't sure why she was so irritable. She just knew she was tired, it was late, and whatever Luffy had in mind it more than likely didn't end with her relaxing or getting any sleep sometime soon. _

_He didn't say anything just smiled softly and patted the ground next to him. She hesitated for just the slightest of seconds before letting her legs fold beneath her and join him on the wooden floor. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, but Luffy being… well himself… the silence was too much and he began fidgeting. _

"_You don't have to stay here and sit still with me," she said trying to hide her laughter, even though he had technically invited her. _

"_I know," he said quietly. He stood up then and offered her a hand. She looked at him questioningly but accepted it. He grinned deviously as his arm wrapped around her waist and he shot up to the crow's nest. She had the decency not to scream too loudly. _

"_Luffy," she hissed. She was about to scold him and beat the living tar out of him when she noticed something. Being this much closer to the sky made it seem like she could reach up and touch the stars, the sea stretched out forever, and the dark waves and sky seemed to be hugging in the most elegant way. The moment was too beautiful to destroy with violence, even if he did deserve it. _

"_You always go on about Belli," he said after a moment. "And jewels and tangerines," he added chuckling. She nodded not quite sure where he was going with this and feeling very uneasy. She wasn't sure what to expect. The air was tranquil with the crisp breeze and the night was calm. She was never sure of what to expect when it came to her new Captain and friend. Only the night couldn't be calm with the bundle of energy that was right next to her. He wasn't unbearably close, maybe a few feet, enough to give her space from him but still enjoy the moment together. _

"_You don't have to pretend anymore," he said quietly. It felt so odd, having Luffy be almost calm like. She would have believed his fake calmness if he hadn't been tapping his foot restlessly. _

"_I'm not-" she cut herself off sighing. There was no use in explaining to him that to keep up with the rest of the crew she sort of had to pretend. Pretending kept her strong. Arguing with Luffy about why it was easier that way would get her nowhere either. She stared hard at the stars then with a wicked grin she looked up at him._

"_What do you see when you see the stars?"_

"_I see something that I am going to surpass someday," he said easily. There wasn't a moment of hesitation, a moment of doubt. He answered so easily and so surely it left a bitter taste in her mouth. He knew without a shadow of doubt he could become so famous he would surpass the stars. He knew it. It wasn't like he dreamed of it or thought of it occasionally he knew it with every fiber of his being._

"_I see jewels that I am going to steal," she said with a grin. _

"_Of course you do. You're a thief." _

_After that they both just stayed up and looked at the stars. Well Nami did, Luffy passed out after a few minutes claiming he was bored. Not that she minded. She didn't mind spending a little time with her Captain even if he was asleep. _

"Of course I remember," she told him. It wasn't like she could forget her first night of freedom, her first night on the ship, her first night without Arlong. She would never be able to forget that.

He nodded and an awkward silence seemed to fill the air and settle between them. He stared at his hands which where clutched in his lap, before he reached up and took his hat off, placed it in his lap and stared at it instead. A small smile caught his lips as he figured the patch job she had done for him.

"We're always like that," he said quietly. Luffy being insightful and this quiet was enough to make her worry.

"Always like what?" she asked sitting up so she could put her hand to his forehead. He was a little warm but nothing more than normal.

He caught her hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Fixing each other. Sometimes without even realizing it," he said before dropping her hand and smiling at her sheepishly. "I asked Zoro to get you the other day and you never showed…"

"I thought that was just Zoro messing with me," she muttered darkly trying to ease her serious captain. "You never ask for private talks. Ever," she added quietly.

"I …" he paused for a moment, chewing on his lip. She could almost see the steam rising out of his ears as he chewed over his words very carefully. "I'm not good at this," he said sheepishly chuckling.

She wasn't sure what he was implying so she kept her silence, silently egging him on with a soft smile.

"The thing is, Nami. I am your Captain," he said firmly. His nerves showed more so as a fine layer of sweat glistened off his body. He scratched his head nervously, it wasn't often Luffy reminded others that he was in charge, or that he was serious. She knew he hated doing it, but it didn't feel like he was playing the Captain card, it felt like he was trying to make a point about something else.

"I know?" she said feeling confused.

"I don't want to talk as Captain and Navigator. I want to talk as friends… like we used to," he said quietly. A flood of old memories came surging at his words. All the nights she had secretly snuck into his room or met him on the deck, all the nights of talking, and laughing, they all seemed much further away than 2 years. It seemed like a life time ago when they had done that. But that was then and this was now. Things were different now.

"We still talk as friends," she said feeling her lips tighten in a fake smile.

"No, Nami. It isn't as friends. You treat me differently than the rest of the crew. You think I can't tell? You talk to Zoro, Robin, Chopper, and even Usopp, yet you won't even talk to me and yet you come into my room at night."

She was at a loss for words. Luffy's voice had gradually risen during his little rant and his fists were shaking violently at his sides, his hat clenched tightly in one hand. Since when did her simple Captain look into things so deeply? His speech seemed to remind her of Vivi, of the time he called her out. Luffy wasn't as cut and dry as she made him out to be. Of course he would notice this type of thing. The other night when he had been asleep and asked her not to leave, he was really worried about her and it was showing.

"I feel like I'm losing you… not as a navigator but as a friend. Why Nami?" he pressed when she still hadn't answered him.

She shivered.

"I don't know," she mumbled weakly.

"You don't know?" he scoffed. He set his hat down on the nightstand beside his bed as he gently took her hands in his. "Nami… please? I'm so worried about you."

His voice was so soft, almost broken sounding, that tears stung her eyes. She had promised she would support him. Two years apart made her promise she would make things easier for him and yet here she was making him like this. Tears started falling quickly and unbidden down her face.

He didn't say a word after that. He just silently scooped her into his arms and let her bury her face into his chest. She could have stayed like that all night, crying and being wrapped up firmly in his arms. To credit Luffy he had matured greatly and didn't once fidget, just held her. After a while she hiccupped and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Luffy. I just –" she pushed herself out of his arms. Immediately she felt colder but she resisted the urge to fall back into his inviting grip.

"You just…?" he questioned his eyes still burning with worry.

"It's stupid really," she hiccupped again. "I'm happy that the crew is together, happy to be back with everyone but I just feel like something is missing. And when I sleep in your bed with you near it doesn't feel like it is missing anymore," she whispered. She was well aware of how unbelievably corny that sounded and braced herself for Luffy's harsh innocent laughter. It never came. She chanced a look up at him.

He blinked, tilted his head, and let out a noise that he only makes when he is thoroughly confused by something.

"So just sleep with me at night," he said simply.

She nodded. After a while they chatted about a few idle things, catching up on things that had happened during their two years of separation. It felt like a small weight had been lifted off of her chest as he finally yawned and suggested they get to bed. As Luffy threw the blanket over them she couldn't help but let her mind start to wander.

That was it? _Luffy loves everyone in the crew so much he would cuddle Brook and Franky every night if it meant their well-being_, she told herself. He was constantly trying to cuddle with Chopper enough as it was. It wasn't a big deal. She wasn't getting special treatment. As much as she told herself that it didn't stop the pounding of her heart as his arms wrapped around her as he sleepily and happily told her goodnight. Even with Luffy next to her (holding her) it still took a while for her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **You guys rock! Not sure how long this story is going to be but it shouldn't be too much longer. I actually had this chapter already written as the last chapter and then scrapped it to make a better ending (in my opinion). Anyways~ I love all the reviews (and it even made me update earlier). Thank you guys so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Rated **_**STRONG T.**_** (Please let me know if I need to up the rating). Rated for: Sexual themes, language and Nami with a murderous intent. If you are under the age of 16 I would not read this. (But I can't really say much or that would make me a hypocrite haha) **

**A/N: **I am debating on uping the rating and adding more at the end of this chapter. I have messaged a few of you and you guys seem like you want me to but ... AWH conflictions. We'll see. I may go back and change it... (I don't want to give too much away...) With that being said. Let me present~

**Comforting Arms**

**Chapter Five**

"100 Belli says they have already kissed," Usopp was saying. She had been absorbed in her article from the newspaper and had just been about to round the corner when she heard him. She scowled. She didn't need to know what he was placing a bet on. It was on her… and Luffy. She was tempted to go charge into the kitchen and beat the living shit out of him when Robin's cool laughter stopped her.

"I doubt it Long Nose-kun," she giggled. Robin had in her own way diffused the situation. Just playing off his bet as a stupid joke. It was just a stupid joke. They couldn't actually be placing bets could they? It had been well over a month since she started consistently staying in Luffy's room at night and nothing of the sort had happened. Life had pretty much gone back to normal. The dark circles under her eyes had vanished and her slim figure didn't' look as sickly, she even had her fiery temper back.

"If that shitty captain even thinks about putting his lips anywhere near Nami then I'll-"

"What if Nami kisses him?" Chopper said interrupting the cook. Immediately Sanji was whimpering defeated and Robin's chuckle grew a little louder.

Just how many people were in there gossiping about this? She tried to refrain from growling but the newspaper wound up suffering. It crumbled loudly in her hands. Not wanting the conversation to continue without making it extremely awkward she barged into the kitchen.

"If Nami kisses him Luffy would –" Usopp stopped dead paling midsentence as he realized just who walked into the room.

"If I kiss Luffy what would he do?" she challenged making sure to sit down next to the sniper and give him a long hard look. He swallowed. Robin was struggling to hide her smile behind her cup of coffee.

"NO NAMI!" Chopper squealed. "Don't kill him!"

"Who said I was going to do that?" she snapped.

"Scary!" Chopper squealed hiding behind Zoro's leg as he entered the room.

"What did you do to Chopper, witch?"

She felt a vein throb in her head.

"Don't call our wonderful goddess Nami a witch you shitty moss head."

"Wanna go love cook?"

"Sanji-kun I would like some lunch please," she said smoothly interrupting them. She and Robin were the only two on the crew that had the power to defuse Sanji (even if it was only for a minute because he would swoon over them and then Zoro would tease him again).

"Yohohoho~ I see that Nami's appetite has returned. Mine is still large but I can't seem to put on any weight," chuckled Brook slamming the door open wide to make a theatrical entrance. "But when you're all bones-"

"We get it you skeleton freak," Franky said bustling into the room after him and pushing him aside. "Don't throw the door open like that," he growled as an afterthought.

"Where the hell is Luffy?" she growled mostly under her breath. "He never misses a meal let alone be late for one."

"I think I saw him napping under the tree," commented Brook as he sat down on her other side.

_Oh great_, she thought dryly, _stuck between the old pervert and the new one_. With most of the crew assembled mayhem resumed as all the conversations began to clash. However, even with her entrance and presence no one seemed to care that it was mostly about her and Luffy. Usopp even started trying to bring up the bet again.

Pissed but not really wanting to take it out on anyone she silently grabbed her lunch and headed outside. She ignored the few calls that came after her and silently shut the door behind her.

She walked down on the deck and forgetting what Brook said about Luffy sleeping under the tree she nearly tripped over him. Who the hell slept on the ground when they had a perfectly good bed they could curl up into?

"Nami?" Luffy groggily called out to her as she avoided landing on him. The most she did was cause a loud thump next to him as she had to practically vault over him to miss him. She smiled feeling somewhat guilty.

"You're missing lunch," she told him. He shot up like a rocket after that, gone before she could even blink. She smiled. Now she would have the whole deck to herself.

She pulled out her favorite lawn chair, stretched out comfortably in the sun and munched happily on her sandwich. About halfway through eating she felt a strong wave of guilt slam into her. Luffy never sleeps through a meal, or is late to one. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty at this.

After the first few nights Luffy had stopped holding her while they slept. He had restrained himself with a flushed face and rolled over so quickly it left her feeling oddly cold. After a while she grew used to it. On occasion she would wake up clinging to his chest, or his arm would be protectively draped over her, but he would always profusely apologize and either get out of bed to start the day or change the subject somehow. And today was the third time it had happened in a week. She was starting to wonder if Luffy was taking sharing their bed negatively. Maybe she should try and sleep in her own bed again. Maybe she had over stayed her welcome.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on and by the time the sun fell she was dreading going to her room. Normally she would get into pajamas and freshen up for bed in her own room and then head to Luffy's afterwards. Today she was resolved to stay in her own room. After about an hour or so there was a light knock on her door.

"Nami?" Luffy questioned on the other side of the door. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest as she hesitated before her door. Why was she suddenly so nervous? Before she could ponder too much over her thoughts she opened the door. Her smile faulting ever so slightly at Luffy's hurt expression.

"Luffy," she said evenly. She blocked the entrance to her room with her body but that didn't stop her captain from letting himself in. He gently pushed past her and surveyed her room.

"Aren't you ready for bed yet?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in what she hoped was an even tone, but to her ears it sounded cold.

"What's the holdup then?" he asked giving her a confused look.

"I'm staying here tonight."

He blinked. He blinked again. He scratched his head tilting his hat back a ways.

"Huh?"

"You haven't been getting as much sleep. I think I should try sleeping by myself again," she told him.

"No," he said easily, smiling at her.

"Luffy-"

"Why don't we try sleeping in your bed tonight?" he interrupted.

Before she could protest he had one of his freakish rubbery arms stretched out to grab her and dragged her to her bed. Just like that he had them both tucked into bed and his arm reached over and turned the light off submerging them in darkness.

"Luffy?" she whispered. His arms were still tightly wrapped around her, his face was buried in her neck, and his warm breath danced across the skin there. She shivered, not sure why it felt like everywhere their skin touched she seemed to be burning.

He hummed in response. The vibration of his chest against hers made her blush. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Are you okay?" she asked slowly. She wasn't sure why he had so suddenly rushed her off to bed. Normally Luffy liked to stay up and chat, but that wasn't her point. She was trying to spend the night alone and he had refused. She hadn't missed the look in his eye before he had shut off the light. It was almost like panic. He tilted his head up so that his mouth rested against her ear.

"Ya I'm fine," he whispered.

What the hell was he doing to her? His voice wasn't husky but the sensation of him whispering in her ear gave her Goosebumps. She quickly jerked her head back away from him, which wasn't very far but it worked in helping calm her... slightly. Besides that reaction the rest of her body was actually pushing itself closer to Luffy, as if it had a mind of its own. It didn't help that she hadn't changed into her pajamas yet and the only thing that separated his bare chest and her was her skimpy swimsuit top.

Nami was not a virgin. She wasn't pure and innocent but the way Luffy was… Luffy was her asexual captain. He was too innocent to know what he was doing to her. Usopp's stupid bet came back to the forefront of her mind. She wondered what Luffy would do if she kissed him. Would he care?

Luffy sucked in a deep breath startling her from her thoughts.

"Dammit Nami," he hissed.

"What?" she questioned confused and feeling defensive.

"Stop squirming," he said before lightly biting her neck.

She froze. Two things happened almost instantly. She felt a wave of heat roll down and hit her stomach as desire welled up in her, and she felt something that made her question if her captain really was asexual.

"Sorry," he whispered, he rested his chin on top of her neck where he had bitten her but it didn't stop the area from burning. She felt like she was burning, and she was scarred to admit she wanted more.

She might not be a virgin but she had never enjoyed sex. She had used it a few times to get what she wanted or take advantage of a situation but this sensation… this yearning, was all very new. Her heart pounded loudly as she swallowed.

"What was that?" she asked. She felt genuinely curious but Luffy cringed as if she had hissed and she was about to hit him.

"I'm sorry," he said again, panic starting to well up in his voice. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. Don't charge me," he half pleaded. "Or hit me," he added as an afterthought. He still wasn't making any sense and the wave of desire that hit her wasn't exactly letting her see (or hear) things clearly.

"Why?" she asked. This time she lightly pushed her hips into his, testing him. Oh yes, he was definitely aroused. Luffy whimpered at the contact. He slammed his face into the pillow half muffling his words.

"I've been trying to control it. I should be able to control it. You just threw me off earlier. I panicked when you said you didn't want to sleep with me anymore."

That explained why he had suddenly stopped cuddling her. She almost wanted to laugh.

"It's normal Luffy."

His face was still buried in her pillow, but he squeezed her slightly closer to his chest.

"You seem fine," she heard him mumble. She couldn't help herself, she laughed. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness so when Luffy lifted his head to glare at her she didn't miss the blush that had darkened his cheeks. She couldn't help herself she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

They both froze, eyes wide staring at each other in disbelief. Luffy was the first to react. Slowly, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He lightly nipped her bottom lip followed by his tongue going over it in a quick unsure dart. She shivered, and a small gasp escaped her. Just as suddenly as Nami had kissed him and he started to deepen it he pulled back. His eyes were glazed over with lust in the feeble light the moon provided, making him look even more primal and wild than ever.

She grabbed his hand and lowered it between her legs. A moan escaped her as his fingers lightly brushed her through her pants.

"Feels wet," he said. She grinned mischievously at him and he returned it. He timidly bit her neck lightly again. Seemed like he was a biter. She liked it.

"You're not the only one affected," she assured him before turning his head in her hands to kiss him. His fingers started trailing up her pants and rested low on her hips, his fingers tracing slow small circular patterns on her skin.

Needless to say but neither of them received much sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comforting Arms**

**Chapter Six**

Zoro couldn't keep a straight face every time he looked at her. He would just grin stupidly and shake his head in disbelief. Usopp swore he heard the whole thing and was giving rather grotesque details to Brook and Franky after he collected some money from them (undoubtedly from a bet). Robin offered her some of her makeup to cover it up. Sanji cried. Chopper freaked out for a good hour asking her if she hurt anywhere. Luffy was in the background of Usopp's story telling laughing and 'correcting' him at certain parts. As for Nami?

She felt normal. Completely normal. She sunbathed on the deck with Robin and read a few news articles, making sure to keep her eye out for dangerous weather patterns and on occasion threatening Zoro that if he didn't stop snickering she would raise his debt seven hundred percent. She couldn't do much about Usopp since he made sure to keep far away from her. Brook she clobbered several times already because he said it was unfair that Luffy got to see her panties and more. Franky just laughed and said he was officially welcoming Luffy to the pervert side of the crew. In fact by dinner almost everyone had recovered and moved on.

The exception being, Chopper who was trying to place a few ointments on her neck and Sanji. It became clearer with Chopper's knowing smile that he knew she was fine. His words from a few weeks ago reached her. She had found something at night to help her sleep. As she walked back to her study to work on a few maps she wasn't at all surprised to hear Chopper talking sternly to Luffy.

"I won't hurt her Chopper," her captain assured the young doctor.

"You better not Luffy. You'll have to deal with me if you do," he said seriously. She wasn't all that surprised. Chopper was extremely protective of all of them.

"I won't ever," he promised. "If I do you better kick my ass," he assured Chopper. She expected the conversation to end there but it continued in a lower tone.

"I will. This emotion isn't something you mess with Luffy. It isn't a game."

"I know Chopper," he said quietly. "I feel the same way about her."

She blushed and rushed towards her study not caring if her footsteps were a bit louder than she intended. It wasn't a game to Luffy. Luffy acting mature, Luffy promising to never hurt her, she knew what it all meant. She grinned to herself feeling a bit more light hearted than she had earlier.

()()()()()()()

It was lunch time and Sanji was moping around the kitchen as he busily prepared food for them all.0020

"_I placed my tears in your food so you can taste the sadness in my heart Nami-swann."_

She could practically hear him saying that, and at the moment she eyed him suspiciously to make sure he wasn't actually doing so. She chuckled to herself as her thoughts continued to make up conversations pieces for Sanji's sadness. Not that she normally enjoyed the cook's pain but right now it just seemed childish to her. Despite the fact that he had been moping all day, he was still taking it better than she thought he would.

She did not expect him to confront her at the end of the day. His eyes were almost wild as he pulled her aside.

"Why him?" he demanded.

Had anyone else asked her that question she would have been pissed. No one had the right to question her choices, her decisions. But it was Sanji and they had always had a flirtatious odd type of bond. She felt like he deserved some type of closure of his made up relationship with her. She couldn't find the words, she struggled, her mouth hung open like a dying fish but she couldn't give him an explanation. Finally she managed to settle with a half assed answer.

"I need him," she said quietly. They both knew it wasn't the whole truth but Sanji nodded and smiled at her gently. He knew and the pretense of being upset was just a pretense… for the most part.

"Did he at least get you?"

Such a perverted personal question but at the moment she was really beyond caring. She blushed before nodding. She wasn't going to tell him it was the most mind blowing sex she had ever had in her life and that Luffy learned so quickly and had such natural instinct had made it all the better. She wasn't going to go into detail, at least not with the biggest pervert on the ship.

"If he ever screws up…" he trailed off looking at her thoughtfully.

"You'll be the first one I tell," she promised. And she surprised herself by pulling him into a hug. She heard Sanji sigh before chuckling.

"I can't be mad at you Nami-Swannnn… not when your lovely brea–"

"Enough," she growled shoving him off. He laughed and patted her on the head making her feel like a child. He was grinning at her with a knowing smirk, like he knew a secret and he was just dying to tell.

Just like when the crew found out she had been sleeping in his bed (without doing anything) now they got over it fairly quickly. Jokes and jabs quickly were adjusted to everyday life and things moved on.

For the first week they kept at it so often she wondered if anyone else could hear them. The shower, her bed, his bed, her desk, no place was safe from their newly discovered passion. They even had to make _two_ pit stops at towns they would have never stopped at to stock up on protection. After that things slowed down and their nights became tranquil again. Even the sex slowed down. It wasn't boring, it just wasn't as rushed, and there was still loads of passion behind it all. And the months went by.

()()()()()()()()()()

Luffy was frowning at her. Not the pout he used when he wanted her to climb into bed with him, or the frown that said he didn't understand something. This frown was a frown that said he was upset, and she hadn't seen it on his face for a long time. Feeling self-conscious she hurriedly brushed her teeth and slipped into a comfortable pair of pajamas. It had been a long day and she was more in the mood for cuddling than having a round with Luffy. His frown didn't disappear as she joined him under the covers.

"What's up Luffy?" she finally asked when it seemed clear he wasn't going to say something.

He sighed, before shrugging.

"I don't know," he told her. That was a lie and she knew it, it was her turn to frown at him.

Luffy wasn't the best at starting conversations or expressing what he felt when he felt something. It was a problem she was starting to have to address and as much as it irritated her she tolerated it enough to try and fix it most times. However, this wasn't one of those times. She could tell something was on his mind and he could easily explain it, but the frown on his lips wouldn't go away as he looked at her. She waited patiently, rubbing his arms reassuringly and giving him a small smile.

"I was jealous today," he blurted out. His frown deepened as he shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts.

She would have laughed, but she knew the seriousness and ugliness jealousy could bring out in people. She waited patiently again, looking at him with wide eyes. She couldn't remember doing anything that would cause him to be jealous.

"It isn't your fault…" he groaned and leaned his head back against the head board. A small 'thunking' noise told her that he let it fall a little harder than normal. "That stupid guy kept looking at you like you were a piece of meat he wanted to eat…" he growled at the memory.

Oh. He was talking about when they were at the bar on that island today. She knew exactly who he was talking about. When they had landed on the island and went to the town to refresh, this guy in particular had caught her eye. It wasn't like she was sexually attracted to him and that had scarred her and led her to stare at him a little bit more than she normally would have. He was tall, dark hair, dark eyes, muscular, just a typical guy. All the other girls were drooling and she had the odd sensation that she should be too but she just didn't. He was handsome yes, but there was nothing there to attract her to him. She had even (as a test) tried to picture him naked and still being attractive but nothing could come up. She just wasn't interested. And she was curious as to why she wasn't interested.

Now that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was that every time she did look at the man, all she could think about was Luffy. She compared everything about them. Every single physical detail and Luffy was the one that came out on top. She even remembered wondering if that guy could be as pure hearted as her captain and how he could never compare as a human being and blushing. It was a warning bell, but warning bells have been going off for a while. She refused to address the emotions that were stirring. Things were fine the way they were now. It was a pirate's life for her and she should just be happy that she was able to sail around with her friends like she was. She could push past the butterflies and see things clearly. There wasn't much she could do about it.

"Guys stare at girls Luffy," she said calmly.

"I know but you're my girl," he growled.

He bit his lip hard looking at her with a sudden nervousness. They hadn't said in so many words that they were together and times like this, when they still fumbled over their words even a year later, it made her blush and feel like they had just started this odd relationship. It wasn't like Luffy wasn't already possessive. He called her his navigator all the time, but he did that along with the crew. Calling her 'his girl' was much more personal, much more intimate. If anyone else had tried to possess her like that, she would have beat the hell out of them and told them no way. It was Luffy though, and it was to be expected. Of course he saw her as his, she is his. He wouldn't see it any other way because he was cut and dry when it came to things like that. He thankfully had grown up a little bit and cared about what she thought and felt so he tried to tone it down for her. And by tone down he hadn't exactly expressed it very often that he saw them as exclusive because when he expressed things he was embarrassingly straight forward. Or it might have been the fact that she would threaten to beat the crap out of him when he talked about it because he was so straight forward and it embarrassed her. He just assumed, and that must've been why he was so bothered by that guy earlier. She couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny," he growled, his frown deepening as he glared at her.

"I didn't even talk to him," she said still chuckling. Luffy darkly muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'looked like you wanted to'.

"Luffy…" she trailed off searching for the right words to put him at ease. She had vowed to herself that she wouldn't spill out her guts like a stupid hormonal girl. It was stupid really, he didn't know her feelings but she couldn't be the first one to lay down her heart. It was too dangerous, too risky. What if he laughed? Or took it as a joke? Or even worse… what if he said he didn't feel the same? The situations went on and on and most got more horrifying down the list. She would vaguely recall the conversation he had with Chopper but that hadn't been meant for her ears. His feelings could've changed by then. So she refused to tell him, and she was wondering if he would even understand what she was trying so desperately to ignore.

She blushed still struggling to find something to tell him.

"I wasn't interested in him. In fact all I could do was compare him to you and wonder why I wasn't interested…" she wondered if he would get that.

"Huh?"

Of course not.

"I'm not really attracted to other guys," she said blushing. It wasn't that she didn't notice them, today was a case and point though. She saw them, noticed them, but she had no desire for them. And when she really thought about it she hadn't had desire for anyone else in her life but Luffy. Her thoughts made her turn crimson.

"What about –"

"Just you," she said cutting off the stupid question she could see posed at his lips. His frown disappeared but his face remained alarmingly blank as he chewed over her words. Didn't he get what she was saying? She had just broken that vow. She basically told him what she was feeling. She felt like she couldn't face him anymore, she started to roll away but Luffy caught her and held her in place.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrists and threw them over her head. He pushed her down on the bed as he climbed over her, his knee going in between her legs and forcing them apart. She leaned forward, trying to kiss him but he kept his grip on her arms secure and made sure to stay out of her reach. He laid down using one elbow to prop himself up so that their faces were even. His eyes were smoldering with emotions and he took a deep breath.

"Luffy?"

He shivered. He leaned forward and ever so gently gave her a light kiss on the lips. For once instead of trying to deepen it she enjoyed the feeling of his warm lips pressed against hers.

"Just you too," he whispered after a moment. His lips were still hovering against hers waiting to recapture them. His face was covered in a blush.

She didn't miss the meaning behind his words, or his actions. She felt her heart hammer against her chest so loudly it seemed to shake the very core of her soul. She could feel her soul; it was expanding, warming her, making her mind hazy with some type of relief. She wasn't sure what she was feeling to be honest. It was some kind of experience that she was sure she would never get to feel again, and she wasn't sure if it was something everyone went through. It wasn't unpleasant though, she was kind of enjoying it. She smiled at him and then ever so slightly closed the distance between their lips.

She knew Luffy was feeling it to, and that made the experience all the better.

If she talked to Robin or maybe pondered on what she was feeling she would later tell you it was Love, but whatever she had with Luffy was so deep and earth shattering Love seemed like a weak word in comparison. The best part was that she didn't even have to say it. Luffy knew, and hell he even said it back. They didn't need to gush and swoon over each other because neither one of them were like that. In the end it didn't matter, because in the end it came down to simplicity. She needed him. She needed him to sleep, to talk to (even when he didn't understand), she needed his reassurance, and she needed his love. She was so bound to him that had it been anyone else but Luffy she would have been worried about herself, but Luffy never made her unhappy. Luffy always came to save the day. She believed in him so thoroughly that if the sun didn't rise the next day she wouldn't care as long as he was by her side.

So they never did tell each other that what they felt was love. Both saw the words as awkward, and it couldn't describe what they were feeling so deeply. To Nami, feeling Luffy squeeze her to his chest when waking up from a nightmare was enough to chase away the bad thoughts, was more expressive than the superficial words. To Luffy, having Nami offer him one of her precious tangerines, and knowing full well that it was the ripest one and one she had had her eye on for several weeks, was a bigger expression of love that could ever be said.

And times, when the world was coming at them from all angles, all the reassurance they needed was to look into each other's eyes and mouth the words 'Just you'. Because that, to them, had taken on many promises and meanings and was their own way of saying 'I love you.'

* * *

**A/N: **Corny ending? I think so xD. Anways I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing support this story has gotten. You guys rock :D. Thank you so much for every review, hit, follow, and favorite. It means a lot to this writer.


End file.
